Love Is Blind
by Anime-Boi-Crazy
Summary: Tyson and Hilary love each other but someone else from the Bladebreakerz Team is in love with her too. When Hilary falls in a coma, that somebody is determined to wake her up at all costs...even if it means death! One-shot! A lot better than it sounds!


**AnimeBoiCrazy: Hi! This is my first Beyblade fanfiction not to mention one-shot so no flames please!! Anyway, Tyson and Hilary love each other but another blader from the Bladebreakerz Team is in love with her too. When Hilary falls in a coma, that somebody is determined to wake her up at all costs...even if it means death!!!  
  
Also, until the end of the story you'll have to guess who the mysterious beyblader is. Is it Kenny, Kai, Max, or Ray? I'll leave some clues as to who it is since almost everything will be in the person's Point Of View and the English version of the song My Will (first ending theme of Inuyasha) will be in it.**

* * *

"The doctor is preparing the operation room for surgery now. Perhaps you should wait in the waiting room for the time being?" suggested a female voice.  
  
I looked up in surprise, I didn't expect a woman to be waiting for me after I finished changing in the men's washroom. She was a beautiful black-haired nurse with the same coloured orbs in her eyes that shone with concern. I shook my head, "If it's alright nurse, I'd rather wait with my friend in her hospital room." she nodded sadly.  
  
"Call me Ruth and of course, would you like me to lead you the way?"  
  
"I know where it is thank you." I brushed past her and walked through the empty hallway. I could feel her gaze behind me. I can't blame her, what I'm about to do is crazy enough to think about. I pushed an arrow button on the wall pointing 'up' and stood back.  
  
_Quietly awakening...   
__I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you..._  
  
A small bell sounded and immediately the door opened and I stepped in. I hesitated before pushing the button with the number '2'. I sighed and leaned back against the mirror wall while the elevator began moving.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?!" thundered my doppelganger **A/N: your evil twin who bugs you to do things you know is wrong**.  
  
I inhaled a long breath before answering out loud, "I do." Where is my conscience when I need it?  
  
"This isn't worth it! What if she wakes up even if you're not going to do what your stupid brain has told you to do?! The doctor did say she'd have a fifty percent chance out of a hundred to wake up!" it continued.  
  
"He also said that she might stay in a coma forever!" I yelled back to myself. The bell rang again and I ran out of the elevator.  
  
_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance   
The way I see before me is always blocked   
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,   
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
_  
I soon found myself standing in front of a white door with the black words written on top: 'Room 206'. I extended my hand to reach the doorknob but stopped, "Don't do this to yourself you idiot! You can still turn back!" my doppelganger plea.  
  
I had to admit, my doppelganger was right-for once. I could still go right back down the elevator, to the kind nurse and tell her I'm not going to do this anymore. On the other hand, my conscience whispered, "You can still turn back, but it's your decision to follow your heart..."  
  
What was my heart saying at this moment? "If you truly love Hilary, then prove it to her. Let her know." Ever since I had met Hilary I developed a small, secret crush on her. Over the next two years, after Tyson's battle with Brooklyn from Team Bega, I had finally found out it wasn't more than just a little fancy or sentiment. I was in love with her.  
  
Too bad I couldn't figure it out earlier.  
  
_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"   
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.   
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy   
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._  
  
It seems that I wasn't the only one who liked Hilary. Tyson despite his slowness, wasn't stupid. Hilary literally came flying from the bleaches and hugged Tyson. At first she slapped him lightly on the face for his reckless actions but then she kissed him right on the lips and confessed her feelings for him, right in front of International Television. She had been seen on television plenty of times with the rest of us, so the whole world knew this wasn't just some silly-fan girl obsession.  
  
To my disappointment he smiled and returned her confession.  
  
I felt like either murdering him or committing suicide at that time, but I couldn't.  
  
_I think of you   
and that alone is enough   
to make the tears start to flow now   
I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you..._  
  
I opened the door slowly and crept in the room. There was Hilary, lying on her bed. She looked so fragile, so lifeless in this state. The beautiful girl I had known looks fifty years older now. Her skin was paler and her hair wasn't as clean as it used to be. She would wash it everyday until it was so shiny, I swore it almost sparkled.  
  
I put my hand over hers on the orange blanket and held it. I reached for her palm with my other hand and raised it up to my lips.  
  
A silver tear trickled down my cheek, another came, then the next thing I knew I was sobbing. It wasn't because she was comatose, but because I might never see her again until her time comes.  
  
Again I think, is this really worth it?  
  
_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.   
But since then, my doubts have vanished._  
  
My doppelganger can sure weasel into my mind. I wonder if Max even has a doppelganger to begin with **A/N: now we're down to three more boys**. He's always so cheerful and as far as I'm concerned, never did anything wrong. I chuckled at the thought and realize, I'm really going to miss my friends when I leave Earth-especially Hilary.  
  
I never had a home in my house. I guess the Bladebreakerz became my family. I laughed at the idea.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."  
  
Still, I know that I will miss them all...  
  
It never occurred to me, but it's actually better for Hilary to be with Tyson. I do admit they look cute together-although they are two completely different people. Then again, opposites attract right? Though I can't say the same for Ray. He and Mariah are both neko-jins, they grew up together, they both enjoy beyblading, they're both uniquely aesthetic, they're both athletic, and they've loved each other since puberty hit them **A/N: Kai or Kenny keep on guessing people**.  
  
If it wasn't for Mariah's outrageous hair-dye, one would've mistaken them for maternal twins!  
  
_I think of you,   
and I feel like that alone is enough   
to make my heart grow stronger.   
I always, always wish   
that these fleeting thoughts   
would reach you...  
_  
"The doctor is ready to begin." I whipped my head to see the same nurse standing at the doorway. Her eyes were a bit red. Had she been crying over me? At a time like this, I have to say it felt great to know someone actually cared about you.  
  
"I'll be out soon." I turned back to Hilary and clutched her hands tighter in mine. "G-good bye Hilary, I love you." I stammered quietly. I leaned over her peaceful face-forgetting at the moment there was someone watching- and kissed her gently on the lips. It was my very first kiss-and my last.  
  
I hoped she felt it.  
  
_I think of you   
and that alone is enough   
to make the tears start to flow now   
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday   
it definitely will...   
Believe.   
Believe.   
Believe.  
_  
I followed Ruth out of the room and onto the elevator. She pressed the button with the number '6' on it and we began going up. I'm surprised that she was still at the hospital, when I arrived it was already two o'clock in the morning. The reason why? I didn't want to visit Hilary while everyone else was there. I was still secretly angry at Tyson for 'stealing' my girl at that time.  
  
When I heard the news of Hilary being shot in a drive-by shooting near her house, I was shocked myself. I felt as if my life was crumbling apart. It was worse than when Tyson and Hilary announced they were going to start dating.  
  
Hilary's mother and Tyson called me two times each at my house begging me to come over to the hospital, I did feel a bit guilty for ignoring their messages but I was firm with my decision. The doctor explained that her blood type was negative AB, extremely rare and difficult to find. There weren't any donors whom had the same blood type. I have negative AB.  
  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, it wasn't because of surprise. Comfort perhaps? What I did next scared me pleasantly as it must've with her. I flung my arms around her neck and sobbed on her chest. She started crying and dishevel my hair a little, "Thank you." I cried in- between gasps.  
  
"You're welcome." she simply answered.  
  
The elevator door opened and I stared outside of it almost reluctantly. I let go of the nurse and walked out in the hallway. She stayed behind me with her hand still resting bravely on my shoulder. We passed by a few other nurses and the doctor whom examined Hilary when she came in. They all glanced at me gravely. The doctor cleared his throat, "This is your last chance to change your decision, because if you continue from here we cannot turn back." I heard a set of wheels being wheeled from the elevator. I whirled around and almost felt my tears returning. There were two men wheeling Hilary in her bed behind us.  
  
I took a deep breath before saying, "This is what I want to do." I knew that those were going to be my final words before my heart will stop beating for me, before they start beating in Hilary's body.  
  
The doctor motioned for the two men to bring Hilary into the operation room, next he showed me to another bed. I sat on it and paused, my doppelganger's words flooded my ears, "Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!"  
  
I won't **A/N: the person's Point Of View is over as of now**.  
  
The next morning, Tyson came dashing into the hospital and towards the elevator. "Tyson wait up!" he could hear Max and Ray cry. He ignored them until he reached the elevator and left it open for his two friends before practically jamming one of the buttons. "Shouldn't we wait for Kenny and Kai?" they panted.  
  
Tyson shot them an impatient glare, "There's no time! Kai is off somewhere else as usual and Kenny didn't even go home last night!"  
  
"That is weird though. I mean for Kenny that is." Max added.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Ray put on a reassuring smile. The trio got off the elevator and headed to rom 206.  
  
Tyson was the first to run in but he quickly stopped causing Max to fall right on top of him and Ray to trip over. "Why'd you stop Ty?" Max complained.  
  
"Max, look up." Ray breathed grudgingly.  
  
"Good morning guys!" Hilary greeted. Tyson impressively pushed his friends off him and hurried over to Hilary. He embraced her in a tight hug and kissed her happily. He brushed away the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Thanks to a certain friend of yours." the four shot up to see a nurse carrying a tray of food.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max questioned curiously.  
  
Ruth choked back the tears from last night and replied softly, "Someone..." her eyes turned watery and she staggered. Luckily she was soon caught by an adolescent who had just entered from the door.  
  
"Dude! Where have you been last night?" Ray asked as he helped him lift the woman up to sit on the bed. "Around town, I wanted to think alone."  
  
The nursed glanced at the teenager before continuing, "Hilary, do you know how you're awake now?"  
  
Hilary paused before answering, "There was an operation last night. He said I had a 'guardian angel' who saved me." she shrugged.  
  
"Do you know what he did in the operation?"  
  
"He performed an organ transplant." Tyson let out a small, scared gasp.  
  
"That unexpected donor, was still alive when he sacrificed his heart for you, out of true love." Hilary froze.  
  
"Who is he then?!" she demanded as she felt something warm splash down her face.  
  
"He is..." she trailed away and took out something from her pocket and handed it to the boy who caught her from falling.  
  
Kenny gasped and Hilary began weeping silently to herself, the item was none other than a blue beyblade with a magnificent, red phoenix on the bit chip.

* * *

**AnimeBoiCrazy: I know, I know, it was mean for me to kill Kai! Still how did you like it? Please review and no flames please!**


End file.
